Change
by ashely barbishka
Summary: Alexandra is a voodoo practicing goth who hates her family and chrisianity. But, when her step-dad and half sister are in an accedent and put in critcal condition, Alex finds herself drawn to the Lord and finding her salvation.
1. Chapter 1

********

********

**okay...its been awile since ive been on here....im gonna give this new story a try...yes i deleted my two other "stories"(they didnt get very far)...jtlyk, this is a christian-like story...it isnt very christia****n at first, but its a story about spiritual changes...oh, happy easter everyone!!!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Blonde, large round baby blue eyes, sixteen but four foot nine. Alexandra was intelligent, stubborn and beautiful. The complete opposite from her highly catholic family, she chose to party, sleep with her on again-off again boyfriend, get drunk and high and play with her voodoo dolls instead of ggo to church, pray or read the bible. She wore nothing but black(unless it was from _Spencer's_ or _Hot-Topic_). Her feathery bangs were always in her face and down to her chin. Her hair fell in distinct waves to her buttocks. She had a button nose and hard, square chin that her mother swore was a result of her father's equal stubborness. Her entire room was covered in posters. Not a bit of wall was exposed. Alexandra looked at her _Edward Cissor Hands_ clock one more time before picking up her _Twighlight_ shoulder bag ang running down stairs.

As usual, her tall,dark, handsom and insanely annoying step-father was downstairs in his plaid longsleve shirt, cowboy hat and boots and his longhorn belt buckle. His unruely curly mouse brown hair stuck out the bottom of his brown hat. Margie, Alexandra's four year old half sister was seated at the bar with a bowl of chocolate _Rice Crispies_ in front of her. Her long, chocolate brown hair was pulled into pig-tails. She was dressed in a pastel pink-and-purple sundress with matching sandels. She turned her stunningly intelligent bright brown eyes on her older sister. "You goin' to church with us tonight?" Her small voice inquired. The slight wearyness in her voice portrayed that she already knew the negative answer, but still hope for a positive one. "Miss. Jones is gonna be my teacher." She added as if it would help. Miss. Jones was Alexandra's best friend's aunt. She was another spiritual nut.

Saturday nights and Sunday mornings, Alex's family went to the catholic masses in town. Then, on wedensday evenings, the went to the baptist church nextdoor. When her mom and step-dad didn't have to work on Sunday, they'd go to the catholic and baptist. Alex just took off before they could force her to go.

"No, I got stuff to do with Ian tonight." Alexandra reached over and grabbed a banana. She pecked Margie on the cheek and turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen, completely ignoring Rob, now trying to console his sad baby. Before she could get out the door, Alex was stoped again. A woman that was only a head taller than her grabbed her arm. She looked esactly like Alex, but her chin was soft and round and her nose was long and pointed. Her white-blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. She wore a pastel pink woman's buisiness suit and held a matching briefcase. Thin black frames rested on her nose. She tapped a pink heel.

"Where are you going to be tonight?" Alex shrugged. She knew she didn't have to lie, her mother knew esactly what she did outside the house, but it was fun to mess with her mother's head. "Studying at the public library. Why." Her mother pinched her lips and skepticism shone in her eyes. "Why don't I beleive that?" Her alto voice asked. "Angus, would I lie to you?" _'I would make an amazing actrss. No wonder I'm so good at poker.'_ Alex thought to herself as she held a perfectly innocent and slightly hurt face in place. She hadn't called her mother mom or anything of the sort sine she was five. "Yes. You would." She snapped It always got on her nerves when her own daughhter called her by name.

"Don't worry. I wont come home pregnant." Alexandra laughed in Angus's face and walked out the door to her 1978 chevey silverado(newly refurbished by her pal, Ian Jones). She tuned in on, threw it in reverse, and sped down the quiet road toward the high school. She picked up her mint chocolate out of her bag and hit the #2 speed dial. "Hello?" A deep, musky voice came from the other line. "We still crashin' tonight?" She asked, already knowing he knew who she was. "Hell yeah, man! Callin' Joey? Or should I." Alex shook her head to herself. "Nope. We broke off again last night." She heard snickering from the other end. "Who did it this time?" "I did. He said he wasn't goin' tonight 'cuz he got news that someone 'dangerous' was crashin' too, 'n' I called him a puss 'n' e got pissed. So I told him to screw off." She shrugged at the end. "Danm. You wonderin' who he was talkin' 'bout?" "Yeah, but I ain't gonna worry. See yaa in two." At his, "Aight, bye", she hung up and pulled into her parking spot. When her favorite pair of cheerleaders walked by and glared at her when she pretended to try and run them over, she smiled and muttered, "Today's gonna be a good day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the 2nd chapter!!! So, I read my first review for this story last night and he/she said that I had a bunch of spelling errors and I'm sorry. They also said that it didn't make sense that Alex got away with all the things she does when her parents are so religious. Later in the story, she says why this is. So keep reading!!!:) And pls, pls keep reviewing!!!:):):)**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Please pass in last night's homework." Mrs. Sherlley asked her third period geometry class. Alex leaned over and tossed a note onto Ian's desk. **_Get ready._**Ian crumpled the note into a ball and dropped a hand to his laptop carrier. Two seconds later, the fire alarm went off. Ian and Alexandra were the first out the door. Instead of following the throng of students out the evacuation paths, they power-walked through the twisting abandoned corridors of the original layout of the school. They, along with a few Senior friends, had gone exploring while skipping and found the old halls. They came in handy when taking off without permission. "Hey, Jed!" They called out to the janitor, the only adult they listened to.

Jumping into her truck, Alex sped off down the road to the party they were crashing. When they got to the grey Victorian style two story house, a Junior friend of the duo walked up to them. "Good job, man! right on time!" Ian congratulated him as they did their little handshake. "Jake, you da masta!" Alex chimed. They walked through the door together. "Jake!" A voice rang from across the thundering room. The only reason they even heard it was the fact that it was extremely high pitched; whereas the booming music was really low. A tall, anorexic-looking, brunette-dyed-blonde, brown eyed girl made her way toward them.

Julianna was a wanna be white girl Mexican who no one liked. She did nothing but worked in trying to be 'popular'. Weather it was with the cheerleaders or bad kids, she didn't care, so long as she was well known. "Jake! Long time no see! I heard you were the one-" Alex slapped her.

"Shut up! no one wants to hear your whiny voice!" Then, with a smug smile, she glided into the kitchen area for some alcohol. Ian wasn't far behind. "Where's the 'dangerous kid? No one here looks all that bad to me." He and Alex burst out laughing. A tall dirty blonde ran into the kitchen and grabbed another guy's shoulder. "Hey, he's here!" They ran out together. Ian and Alex looked at each other and followed them to the front room. Everyone had stopped dancing and talking and were all staring at the new comer in the doorway.

He was average hight(for someone in their 20's) with short, deep brown hair. He was very muscular and ragged looking. He carried a single hand bag that looked beat up. "Hey, man! Just get out?" The host of the party walked up to him and hugged him. The new-be hugged him back. "Been too long little brother! Yeah I did. Man is it loud in here. Not as bad as in prison though." He laughed at his own joke. Alex looked up at Ian and smiled.

"Here's our mystery boy." She whispered.

"Hey, is this a party or what?" The host, John, a Senior, asked no one in particular. As if on cue, everyone started talking at once. Some mingled up the stairs, others found their way into the kitchen, others started dancing again. Alex spotted Julianna making her way to the duo heading away from the door. Before she could reach them, Alex used her height to maneuver through the crowd quicker and got to them first.

"Hi. I'm Alex." She held her hand out to John's brother. John pulled her into a bear hug.

"Lexi! When did you get here? I didn't know you were crashing my party! If I'd've know that you could've made it, I'd've invited you!"

"Can't...breath..." John laughed and set her down.

"Bullet, this is Alex. Alex, this is my big brother. He just got out of prison." At that point, the three of them were in a quiet corner in the kitchen.

"What were you in for?" Alex asked, trading her empty bottle for a full one.

"Two accounts for aggravated assault. Two accounts for pre-meditated murder. And one account for attempted murder." Bullet counted them off on each of his fingers. "Life with parole at thirty years. Got out on good behavior. Plus I got a lot of friends on the inside. Both good and bad."

"Hmmm. Who were they? Anyone I know?" Alex asked as Ian found them. "Oh, this is our buddy, Ian."

"Hey. Uh, killed my step-dad and his son. Tried to kill his other son. And I beat the shit outta his two buddies." Ian whistled while Alex leaned back on her stool and pressed her back against the wall with a smug grin. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"I called my boyfriend a pussy and broke up with him 'cuz he didn't wanna show up 'cuz you were goin' to." She shook her head. "He missed one hellofa opportunity. To meet someone like you- How old are you?" Bullet smiled and John answered, "Twenty-four." "Hmmm. Above my two year limit...but if no one finds out..."

Bullet laughed. "Hold up girl! I still gotta get my hands on some booze and at least have one dance with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**okay...its been quite a while since iv posted...iv been workin on somethin else+ school has been a pitb so, im finally addin this long awaited ch-lol not!:) im sure alot of u are thnkin like 1 reviewer, ch 2's party scene was a little out of sorts...i went back n read it n realized i left out a bunch of stuff i was gonna add in...so, yeah its a little out there,but bear with me pls-reviews r grateful n thx 2 everyone who has reviewed!**

******CHAPTER 3**

"Hmm this one looks sorta like your mom..." Ian said from down the shelf. Walking over, Alex looked at the doll in his hand.

"Ian, that's a Legally Blonde barbie..." She rolled her eyes.

"Esactly." He chuckled.

"Hey! This one is the spitting image of my step-dad!" Alexandra picked up the cowboy voo-doo doll. "I'm totally getting it!" Alex walked up to the elder Jamaican man behind the counter.

After they got to Alex's house, the duo headed upstairs to her room. Tossing her bag and cell phone onto her bed, Alex pulled out ther drawer that held her voodoo supplies.

"Okay, I want to give him some serious pain." Alex plopped onto her lush carpet beside her best friend and pulled out her hunting knife her dad had given her for her thirteenth birthday. She'd used it for the first time to rip the sundress her mother had sent to her to shreds. Using her knee to smash his torso, she pressed the handle up and down his left arm. Then, she used it to stab him in the spot where his heart would be. Laughing, she told Ian, "Heart-attack! Heart-attack!" And Ian joined in her laughter.

* * *

_"Your mother doesn't care about you, Alie." Dern Haoux, her father told her gently, driving through the Texas rain. "If she did, she would have came and taken you from me...But, she hasn't even tried..."_

_A five year old Alexandra looked out her window. "Mommy doesn't want me.." She whispered to herself. _

_"No**, Angus** doesn't want you." Alex looked at her beloved father with wide eyes._

_"Angus doesn't want me..." Alex repeated like a well trained parrot._

_"Good girl." Dern put the Silverado in oark. "C'mon. Time to hunt for Daddy."_

_'Hunting' ment stealing as much as she could put her hands on while in Wal-Mart. Alex nodded vigorously._

_When they got home that night, Dern displayed all Alex had swiped._

_"A leather wallet, two pieces of candy-for you I presume-ooh, these are really nice sunglasses..." _

The dream was droned out by someone shaking Alex and yelling.

"Alexandra, wake up!" Her mother's voice was choked with emotion. Something wet hit her in the face. Was she crying? She'd never seen her mother cry.

"A-Angus?" Alex sat up slowly. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Never mind that! Rob had a heart-attack while driving and now he and Margie are in the hospital! You need to get up!" Alex jumped off the couch and into her shoes.

"Let's go!" She yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thx to all who have reviewed^.^ i really appreciate it..as i told 1 reviewer, most of these characters are based off of ppl I know personally...and a few, such as Angus are a mixture of several ppl...thx 2 all of ya'll who have put this story/me as an author on an alert list or a fave =* i love u all!:) pls enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Alexandra stared down at the face of her baby sister. She and Alexandra's biological father were the only two people who knew the "good" side of her.

"I love you so much." She whispered into Margie's ear. "Please don't leave me..." A single tear fell down her left cheek. Alexandra wiped it off and looked at it in bewilderment. She hadn't cried since she was twelve. She had fallen off the merry-go-round and skinned her knee. Her father ran to her and, seeing just a cut, ridiculed her.

"You don't cry over everything, understand? Crying is for wimps! You are **my **daughter,so you are not a wimp, got it?" When she'd nodded, he relaxed. "Good. Now get back on and have fun."

Alexandra blinked and looked back at her finger. The salt water had evaporated. She looked back to her half-sister.

"Alex?"

Her mother hadn't called her by that name in a long time.

"Alex, would you like to see Rob? He's in the ICU." The elder woman approached her daughter like she was a stray pit-bull. Alex turned and looked at the woman who had spent ten hours of her life giving birth to her. And shook her head.

"Look, I understand you don't like him, bu-"

"It's not because of that." Alex cut her off with a whisper. "I don't want to leave her side right now." She finally looked down from the child's face for the first time. She looked like a mummy, wrapped from neck to toe in white.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, not botheringto look at her mother. It was unnerving to see the woman of steel break down in tears.

"When Rob had the heart-attack, he turned the steering wheel and crashed into the back of a semi. Margie was messed up from the impact of her seat-belt against her body. Rob's head smashed through the wind shield." She stopped talking, overcome by grief.

______

* * *

_Everyone at the funeral walked up to Alexandra, whispering their condolences. As the last one left, she looked up, and saw her mother. No, Angus, she reminded herself. Alex could've sworn she saw Angus wipe her eyes. But, there was no way. She hated Alex's dad. He'd said so, many times. As Angus turned away from her ex-husband's grave, Alex crossed her arms._

_"Well." Angus began, not sure of what to say. _

_"So, you do have clothes that aren't from a barbie doll." Alex jeered. Angus was wearing a modest, knee- high plain black dress with matching hat. She straightened her back._

_"Yes, I do. Now, you are going to be living with me. I am re-married, as I'm sure you know, and have a year old child with him. Cause any problems with either one, and you'll be on your own."_

_Driving to the house that would be Alex's new home, she listened as her mother talked to her grandmother._

_"I just don't know what to do, Moma...No, she's sleeping...What?...Yeah, right, I'm sure Dern has told her crazy things about me...What? No, I'm not going to do that...So, letting her think those things about me will make her hate me less?...That doesn't even make sense...Okay, what if she gets pregnant? If I let her do all the things **he **let her do, that's what'll happen...Alright, all right...Thanks, Moma...Love you, too. Bye."_

* * *

"Alex. Alex!" Angus shook her eldest daughter's shoulder. She sighed impatiently when she didn't wake. Careful of the life support, she shook Alexandra's shoulder again.

"Wh-What?" She sat up slowly and looked at her mother with sleepy eyes. "What?"

"You need to eat." She answered, slidding a bowl of Teriyaki chicken to her. Angus knew it was Alex's favorite dish.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Angus sat back, wrapping her arms about her chest. "You know, I've only ever been this scared for one of my girls when your father and I fought over you and I handed you over."

"Whoa! What? What do you mean, you fought over me?"

"Like, as in, we went to family court. We were in and out of the court house for an entire month." She leaned her head back and closed her red-rimmed eyes.

"Your father wouldn't let you go. I asked you one day who you'd rather live with. And you said, 'Daddy'. So, I gave you up. I'd rather you be happy then loose you by you thinking I kept you away. And when I finally relinquished, your father found a way to not let you see me. Ever. So, I lost you. Sure, I sent gifts and cards every holiday and birthday. But they were always sent back, unopened. I never gave up, though. I always hoped one day you'd be the one to check the mail and find something from me.

"And then, Dern died. I realized that meant you were going to live with me again. I cried for two days straight. Rob thought they were tears of joy for you coming home. But, they were for Dern. I always did love your father. I never stopped. And then, I remembered the kind of man he was and braced myself for however you'd act towards me. When you said what you did at the funeral, I knew I was right.

"He'd brainwashed you into hating me." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I prayed the whole week before I flew out to Texas for the funeral and to take you home, that God would tear down the wall he'd no doubt built up. And then, I continuously prayed afterwords that the wall would fall. But, it never did.

"No matter how bad you were, no matter what you did, I could never throw you out. I can't deal with the pain of loosing you again. I'm so sorry I didn't find a better way to get around you to see you. I just didn't want to add turmoil in your already broken life."

All the pain and anger built up throughout the years towards her mother disappeared. She suddenly realized that that was all she'd ever wanted. To know her mother loved and wanted her. She did something she hadn't done since the day she left for Texas.

Alexandra got up and fell to her knees in front of her mother. Bowl of food forgotten, she placed her head on her mother's lap, her hands gripping the pants legs in front of her. And Alexandra Margret Burden cried till she fell asleep.

* * *

**Just to let everyone know, the dream sequences are Alexandra's memories resurfacing as dreams. I put them in so the reader can see why Alexandra is the way she is and why her mother lets her get away with all her crap:) hope ya'll liked this chappie:) pls pls review:D (gggrrrrrrr i cant get my an n ch4 to be centered up top... -.-*)**


End file.
